Every Tuesday
by On a ding-a-ling
Summary: It's a few weeks before Bill and Fleur's wedding and Molly os too tired for anything...and I mean everything ;p Lets see if Arthur can persuade her any different :D WARNING scenes of a very sexual nature!


**Every Tuesday**

With his brightly shining wand in toll, Arthur made his way up the many stairs of the Weasley household. The light blazed with passion; matching the eyes of the patriarch as he thought of the night ahead of him. It was a Tuesday night, and the children had gone to bed early after being told that that they had a robe fitting at nine o'clock the next morning. The family had been fallowing a list of tasks, set by Molly for the upcoming wedding, and there for knew that they had another hard day ahead of them.

Arthur had been looking forward to this night for a while. Of course it was the couple's tradition to consume they're love for another every Tuesday, but seeing his wife bustle busily around the house, cleaning for the wedding, only made him want to hold and kiss her beautiful curves even more.

His lips twitch slightly at the feeling of seeing his wife waiting for him….in a sleek black slip, that could easily be removed…or at least in some sort of undress. The knots in his stomach tightened as he reached the door to his bedroom. He could feel the softness of her skin already. The smoothness of her silky thighs rubbing gently against his. The fullness of her breasts, pressing against his chest as his hands run through her hair; its redness matching the passion deeply shown in her eyes. Eager, but steady he opened the door.

"Mollywobbles?... your Prince Charm…"

Arthur came to a sudden stop. The scene laid in front of him was not at all what he's hoped for. Even though Molly was settled in their bed, a night of passion and excitement was far from view. There she was, propped up by pillows with spectacles on the tip of her nose, scribbling furiously at a piece of parchment rested on her knees.

Mumbling what must have been what she was writing under her breath, she raised her pointer finger up in the air; telling him silently to wait for a second. Her eyes skimmed frantically over the parchment as she brought her hand back down to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"What am I forgetting?" she whispered heavily "candle cauldrons, name cards, gold lace…Oh auburn hair clips!"

Once she had noted the missing object to her long list of "things desperately needed" she nodded approvingly and finally looked up at her husband. "Now, what were you saying dear?" she said pursing her lips slightly.

"Oh it doesn't matter. It was a spare of the moment thing, love" he sighed, "Are you done?"

"Hmm, I think so" she answered, as she scrolled the paper up in her hands and put it in her bedside draw.

"Glad to hear" he smirked cheekily walking towards the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

"Well I'm only done for tonight" she retorted, as she removed her spectacles and placed them beside the candle, blowing the heated flame out at the same time. "We have another few hectic weeks to go"

"Mhm" he agreed, wiggling his eyebrows "but how about we have a wonderful relaxing night to make it even, eh?"

"Oh that'd be lovely" she expressed; laying back on her pillows as her husband go under the quilt next to her.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he turned towards her with an eyebrow raised. "in the dark, or do you want a little light so you can see?"

"Dear, the only thing I want to see from now 'till morning are the insides of my eyelids" she chuckled, raising her head to kiss her husband's cheek "Good night"

Arthurs jaw dropped as he saw her turn away from him "Molly?"

"Mhm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she answered drowsily, pulling the covers up to her chin

"But it's Tuesday"

"And?"

"Well...Molly, you know what I'm talking about" he chuckled.

"Oh…Arthur, I'm not in the mood"

Arthur sighed disappointingly, which was soon replaced by a knowing smile. Shifting his body closer to his wife, he wrapped is arm around her waist and kissed the side of her neck sweetly. "Please?" he groaned, causing her to shiver as his lip tickled her sensitive skin "It's been a week"

"Well you can wait another week then"

"Oh Molly, don't be stubborn!"

"You now dear, that kind of talk doesn't help you in anyway" she smirked "And besides, I'm too tir…Oh!" Molly gasped as she felt her husband nibble at her earlobe…Something that always drove her wild. "A..Arthur"

Hearing his wife whimper his name made his eyes brighten. "Hmm, I know you too well, Mollywobbles" he crooned as his hand made its way upwards to finally cup around her breast; teasing her with a slight squeeze.

"I could say exactly the same to you" she smiled while turning around to face him "So I know you won't give up"

"Not a chance" he laughed, tilting her chin so he could see her face in the moonlight. "Molly, you're beautiful, do you know that?"

Nodding slightly, she placed her hand behind his head, weaving her fingers through his thinning coppery hair "I believe you've told me that before"

They're kiss was tender at first: gentle, familiar, and filled with love more so than passion. But once his tongue tasted the sweetness of her flavour the passion flew freely. Arthurs hand left goose bumps as it trailed up her thigh, pulling her nighty up as it went. Once as high as it could go, Molly arched her back towards him' helping him remove it so her breasts could tumble freely.

She moaned slightly as Arthur prepped kisses down her throat and collar bone, before latching himself to one of her hardened nipples, suckling, nibbling while his fingers teased the other. Her foot slid upward…slowly; her leg bending as Arthurs hand moved from the slight swell of her calf to the sensitive skin under her knee.

His lips unlatched and made their way down her stomach, abdomen and finally to her soft triangle between her outstretched thighs. A slight nip was rewarded with a gentle moan, and when she shuddered from the tender kiss on the crease between thigh and hip, Arthur smiled against her flesh. "You've been working too hard"

"It had to be done" she chuckled lightly "They need the perfect we…

Her words slur into moans as his tongue touched her womanhood. Trailing higher and higher with each moan, Arthur drew the fleshy lips of her core into his mouth. As his lips circled her sensitive nerves, her eyes flutter closed in utter bliss. No sleep could be better that the fire that burned deeply in her stomach; stirring more fierce as the tip of his tongue plucked against the peek.

"Oh Arthur" she groaned deeply with her eyes clenched tightly, as he inserted a finger. Stroking, pushing, curling inside of her, as his lips gave one last suckle on her pink bundle of nerves. His kisses reversed their course, kissing both breasts on his way up to her flushed face.

"Are you ready for me Mollywobbles?" he asked; kissing her closed eyelids as he spoke.

All she could do was nod. She was too lost in utter pleasure to answer. Only moan and groan as he positioned himself above her; his tip gently rubbing against her entrance.

"Oh!" she sighed, as he slid into her; his legs tense with the thrust. As he sped up, she clutched desperately at his back, pulling him into her harder, deeper as her legs entwined together behind him.

Her fingers dig into the skin of his back as her hips rock back and forth, meeting his every thrust as she lies beneath him. Neither of them know how long they stayed like that. The warmth under the quilt only added to the steaminess of the event. Their fingers entwine as kissed, flavoured with the musk of relief, are exchanged while the speed increases.

He could feel his release coming and tried desperately to keep it at bay: she needed to let go first. His lips found the column between ear and shoulder, sucking, panting, and biting for control.

"Oh…Oh merlin…Oh Arthur please…Oh oh" Molly whimpered; urgent for release. She could feel her muscles tightening around him. Each thrust taking her further and further into oblivion.

Arthur clenched himself as he felt her tighten around his arousal. Hearing her breath catch, caused him to lose control and pound deeper into his wife.

"Oh, Merlin…Arthur Septimus Weasley!" she gasped, as he brought her to her climax.

It wasn't long after Arthur followed with a shout; spilling himself inside of her.

Panting and proud, he collapsed on top of her.

"Oh" she moans as the pleasure of her release subsides. "Hmm" She adds, wrapping her arms around him. Her forefinger circling his bald spot as she kissed his cheek.

Rolling on to his side, Arthur takes his wife into his arms and lets her get comfortable as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Arthur that was lovely" she sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"It sure was" he replied, kissing her on the forehead as she cuddled closer. "Better than sleep I take it?"

"Mhm, much better" she whispered; the last word a little slurred due to tiredness.

"I love you, Molly Prewett" he said, closing his own eyes to the feeling of her shape next to his.

"I love you too…Ar..Arthur..Wea.."

Arthur chuckled lightly at his sleeping beauty, before returning to his thoughts once more. It would be a very busy week ahead of them. Busy, and hard…But oh well, he always had next Tuesday to look forward to!

**A/N Waw that was hard to write :P**

**It's four in the morning over here, so I've slightly rushed to ending…sorry : /**

**Please comment…Advice on improvement would be great!**

**Thanks for reading : )**

**Katie**


End file.
